Night Hunt
by Nightmarescribe
Summary: After Razer finds her, and they've been together for awhile, Aya notices that Razer is getting restless, and the only thing that will help is a Night Hunt.


**Night Hunt**

1 - Restless

_'Something was wrong with Razer'_, Aya thought.

It was a little over a year since he had found her, and nearly a year since the two began a sexual relationship. She believed they both were happy and satisfied with their lives together, but she noted a certain _restlessness_ that seemed to come over her lover at times. Both she and Razer had sensitive areas that they tread lightly upon with each other; certain elements of his past, and the most highly charged parts of their shared history, so she was having difficulty finding out what was troubling him. He said there was nothing wrong, but then she would see him staring off, pensive, and lost in his own thoughts.

After the fifth time she tried to broach the subject, he sighed in frustration. "Nothing's wrong, my love, and it's not anything that you've done." He gave her a sweet but sad smile, and gently stroked her hand. "The problem is with me, so it hasn't anything to do with y..."

A firm green finger on his lips silenced him. "If whatever it is affects your happiness, then it affects mine. Don't you dare say it has nothing to do with me," she said with a stern expression. Then her head tilted and her eyes brightened. "And you just admitted there _is_ a problem."

He blinked for a moment, as her finger slid down his chin following his markings, his expression going blank. Then he frowned and clenched his jaw in a familiar manner, one that said to her that he was fighting the temper still so close to the surface of his soul. He looked away and with another sigh, he said, "So I did." He leaned back in the couch he was sharing with her and began to study the blue of his boots. She settled herself comfortably; content to wait for him to continue.

"You have a brilliant mind," he said eventually, "and a warm and loving heart. But in actual time you are only a few years old." He met her gaze, "And that leaves gaps in your experience. I'm... not sure you'd understand what my issue is." He fidgeted uncomfortably and his cheeks colored in what she thought was an endearing fashion, "And, I suppose, it's a... masculine problem." His eyes went back to his boots.

"A physical issue?" she asked, putting a hand on his chest in concern.

"What? No!" he said. He gathered her close to him, nuzzling against her neck. His spiky white locks tickled her lips, so she turned to kiss his head. "I'm a young man, and I have some... experience gaps of my own. Maybe I just need to talk to someone... a male, with more experience." His renewed sigh blew warm breath against her, causing her to shiver in reaction. "But you know that I don't have many people that I can ask about things like this," he raised his head and showed her a rueful smile, "at least not without perishing of embarrassment."

"Yes, that is a problem," she said with a straight face. "Does that leave anyone at all?" His brows drew down as he considered this, and then she could no longer hide her mischievous smile.

"Aya!" he said, as he realized she was teasing him. He bared his fangs in a playful snarl and then smiled back to her. "It's been a while since we've gotten together with our Lantern 'family'. The last time was when we told them you'd returned. Do you care to go to Odym for a while? Saint Walker is there, and we can send messages to Jordan and Kilowog."

She nodded, and then looked pensive herself. "I wish I could go back to Oa, but I am not welcome there."

He held her closer to him. "I'm sorry you can't go home, my love. Frankly, I like Odym better. Oa is rather... overbuilt."

Aya shook her head. "Oa was never my home, it is merely my origin. My _home_ was the _Interceptor_, and then it was wherever you are." She smiled at him, enjoying the warm look on his face as she said that, "The prohibition makes it more difficult to see Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog, and I do not find that acceptable."

"Sayd is working on it, but you know how the Guardians are..." He shrugged. "They don't like me much either, even with my blue ring."

She leaned up to kiss him. "I will prepare for the journey. Last time they mentioned having a 'pot luck', so we should arrange a variety of food and beverages from our current base, including, as Green Lantern Hal asked, alcoholic beverages."

He lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know if an intoxicated Jordan bears thinking about. He's bad enough when he's sober."

"You've dealt with worse," she said, then extricated herself from his possessive embrace. As much as she enjoyed his touch, if she didn't limit it at times they'd never get anything done. "Don't you have a trip to make?"

-=O=-

"...Calling Oa. This is the_ Interceptor_, calling Oa." A holo-image of the Corp's four-armed organizer came up on the piloting console.

"Blue Lantern Razer, you know that ship is Guardian property. You aren't doing yourself any favors by keeping it."

"Actually, Salaak, it was abandoned by the last..." Razer raised a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, "..._authorized_ crew. I...and an associate of mine, recovered it after the amount a time for it to be galactic legal salvage. Besides, I know your masters have built another ship of the class, and I did return the LANOS program to you for the new ship's operation."

Salaak sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Razer of Volkreg?"

Razer gave him a satisfied smirk. "Can you tell Guardian Sayd I'd like to speak with her? I have some messages to convey."

-=O=-

"Hey, Carol! You know how you were talking about getting away from it all, soon? How about really soon, and really far away?"

Carol Ferris turned to look at the man who barged into her office."Hello, Hal. What's this about?" The jet pilot held a cell phone to his ear, and a catering menu in his other hand, as he pushed the door closed with his foot.

He lifted the menu higher. "Yeah, I need one of 'The Big Game BBQ Samplers', and a 'Chinese feast'. What? For, uh, 20. Three kegs, one of each kind of beer you carry. Couple cases of cola, a case of diet cola. Oh, and a case of lemon-lime, half diet." He looked up at her, and hit the mute button. "Sayd called. Razer and Aya are holding a get together on Odym. That pot luck we talked about."

Carol closed her eyes, and shook her head, the man sometimes had the worst timing... "When?"

"...Charge it to the number I gave you. Thanks." He clicked the phone off. "Basically as soon as I, or we, get what we need and get to Oa. The _Interceptor Two_ is ready to go."

"Are there going to be any other women there?" she said, "because what you ordered sounds kind of heavy."

"Well, you, if you want to come, I think Sayd wants to visit with Ganthet, and Aya, but she doesn't eat. Maybe I can invite some lady Green Lanterns, like Iolande."

There was something about the way he said the name... "Is she pretty?" Carol said. She loved Hal, but she knew what a flirt he was.

He gave her a confused look. "What does that have to do with it?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to answer the question. "Yeah, she's beautiful, she's the Queen of Bertrassis. The _Interceptor's_ crew secured her throne a couple of times." He made a grimace, "If she's coming she'll probably bring that Frontier rookie of hers, Arisia." He rolled his eyes, "Cute little blond with a terrible crush on me."

"Mmm-_Hmmm_." She said, canting one hip to the side and crossing her arms.

Hal's eyes widened, and held his hands up. "It's not like that! Arisia's _way_ too young for me. I asked Iolande to take her under her wing. It's part of a mentoring program Kilowog and I sponsored to give Frontier Lanterns better training, just so she'd _leave me alone_."

"Sounds like I'd better come," Carol said. "Call them back and make that order for Saturday. It'll take me that long to arrange for someone to cover for me here. And this way I can arrange to have a better variety of food."

Hal pulled his phone back out of his jacket pocket, and rubbed the back of his neck, giving her a nervous look before turning to make his call.

-=O=-

"Carol! Good to see ya!" Kilowog swept her up in a big bear hug in the _Inceptor Two's_ hanger.

Hal settled the chests holding the catering on the ground. "Gee, buddy. I come in as second banana to my girl?"

"Aw c'mon, Jordan," the Bollovaxian said. "I see you all the time. Seeing Carol is a treat."

"Same here, big guy!" Carol leaned up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

Kilowog's ears twitched in embarrassment. "Ahem. So, you brought your girl, maybe we can drop by Zamaron to pick up Galia?"

"Don't see why not," Hal said. "We're going by Betrassis, too." He gave Carol a sidelong look. "Carol, um, wants to meet Iolande."

The bigger Lantern burst out with a belly laugh, and then shook a finger at his friend. "Didn't I tell you that you'd wind up in trouble one day?" He turned to Carol. "Don't worry, Iolande's good people. And I think lover boy only kissed her once."

"_She_ kissed _me_! And it was chaste! Like a thank you!"

"On the lips!" Kilowog retorted. "That's what you told me."

Hal turned to Carol. "She's a queen, I couldn't refuse..." He gave a helpless shrug.

"I'm reserving judgment," she said with a neutral expression, but inwardly enjoying his discomfort.

"Welcome to Oa, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris, and Honor Guard Jordan," a new voice said. The three turned to see Sayd drift over to them, followed by Salaak towing a number of crates that dwarfed those the humans had brought from Earth. Hal's eyes widened as he looked at them. Sayd followed his gaze and smiled. "Delicacies from Guardian space that Ganthet particularly enjoys. It is my gift for him."

"Good thing the_ Two's_ a bit bigger than the _Interceptor_," Hal said. "Okay, let's get this stuff loaded and get underway!" He headed up the ramp with some of his cargo.

A cubical hologram appeared from the ceiling of the ship. "Welcome back, Green Lantern Hal Jordan! I am very pleased to be of assistance for this journey."

Hal looked up with a fond smile. The masculine voiced NavCom was no Aya and probably never would be, but Hal gave him due respect after the incident that caused the first _Interceptor_ to be derelict. "Good to see you, too, LANOS. Can you figure the best places for us to store this stuff, considering we will have up to three extra passengers for the last legs?"

"Certainly!" The cube swiveled to where Sayd was entering the vessel. "I'm honored to serve as your conveyance, Guardian," the computer said, while its focal point dipped in a passable emulation of a bow. She nodded in polite acknowledgement, and stayed out of the way while the baggage was loaded.

When he finished his work, Salaak gave a bow to the Guardian. "Enjoy your trip, and please give my respects to the mentor of the Blue Lanterns."

Sayd smiled to him, "I most certainly will." Salaak left the ship, encountering Appa Ali Apsi arriving at the hanger.

The male Guardian gestured peremptorily at the ship, "Sergeant Kilowog and 2814, I need to speak to you." Hal and Kilowog exchanged a look and went out to him.

"Sir?" Kilowog said, figuring that Hal would have a harder time being polite.

"I'll make this short and to the point. The last time a Guardian went to Frontier Space with the two of you, she didn't come back. You will make _very_ sure that Sayd does, is that clear?"

Hal drew in an outraged breath, only to lose it in a whoosh at Kilowog's well-timed elbow. "What he means sir," Kilowog said, "is, Scar... that is the Scientist Director, didn't return because of _her_ _own_ choice, not because of anything we did or didn't do."

"After you allowed her to be nearly destroyed!" Appa snapped.

"She _chose_ to confront the Anti-Monitor, sir," Hal said, earning the Guardian's glare.

"Just make sure nothing like it happens again," the Guardian said, then whirled about and floated out of the bay, Salaak following along after him.

"That little..." Hal said with a growl, only to have his friend turn on him with a frown. "... blue... alien..."

"Let's get out of here before anymore of them show up," Kilowog said, heading back up the ramp.

The ship lifted lightly up from the planet's surface, and once well clear of Oa, the engines powered up and the _Interceptor Two_ shot off into Ultrawarp to Frontier Space.

-=O=-

In orbit over Bertrassis, Hal called down to the Lanterns on the planet below. "Queen Iolande and Green Lantern Arisia, this is Hal Jordan on the _Interceptor Two_, can we come down for a short visit?"

A sharp feminine squeal was the first thing heard, making Hal wince and shake his head. "Ow. Can you turn it down a little, Kid?"

"Certainly, Hal," a more mature woman's voice said. "Arisia, please go and provide a beacon to the outer Courtyard."

"Yes, your majesty!" They heard as the ship arrowed through the atmosphere and approached the city, homing in on the Green shaft of light to one side of the palace. Through the _Two's_ forward windows, they could see the young Lantern waving to them.

She was indeed much too young for Hal, Carol thought. She appeared to be a teenager, 16-17 at the most, and petite, with a short blond cap of hair, and golden tawny skin. Her smiling face showed no trace of guile, and her pointed ears set off her pixyish features. Her suit was mostly white with bulky green gloves and boots, with green and black stripes marking off the waist like a belt, and accentuating the shoulders.

Hal swiveled the ship to make the best use of the landing space, and extended the ramp. He said to Sayd, "We won't be long," before flying off the ship to meet the Frontier Lanterns, with Kilowog and Carol. "How you doing, Kid?" he said to Arisia. You remember Sergeant Kilowog, and this is my girlfriend, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris."

Immediately the girl's smiling face turned crestfallen. Nevertheless, when Carol gave her a little wave, she bucked up bravely and nodded in acknowledgement."Hello, and I'm... good, Hal Jordan." Iolande flew over to the group and landed by her protégé.

The Queen looked down at her young friend's slumped posture. "Something wrong?"

"No, milady," she said, with a tone that implied otherwise, "this is Star Sapphire Carol Ferris." She gestured at the other woman, and scuffed a boot on the sward.

Iolande looked at the way Hal was standing half behind Carol, and the level stare the human woman was giving her. "Ah. You must be the Champion of Love I've heard about," she said with a gracious smile. "Welcome to Bertrassis. Can I help you or your companions with anything?"

Seeing there wasn't going to be an imminent explosion, Hal stepped up level with Carol. "Razer and Aya are having a little get together on Odym, and Carol... was wondering if there could be more women-folk around... so I'd thought I'd ask the two of you if you'd like to come?" His voice trailed off lamely at the end of his little speech, and he rubbed the back of his head.

Carol and Iolande had been matching look for measuring look. Carol broke the impasse first, and held out a hand, smiling. "I'm pleased to meet you, your majesty. I'm kind of new to this Lantern stuff," she said. "And you'd do me a tremendous favor if you wouldn't strand me with a gang of guys..." Kilowog huffed in pretend offense. "..Having guy talk, while eating and drinking themselves silly."

Iolande accepted her hand and allowed Carol to shake it, smiling back at her. "It sounds like you are in dire need of assistance, Carol Ferris. I'm sure Arisia and I can help you to balance matters."

"Oh, would you?" Carol said, earnestly, and then smiling. "We've been bringing foodstuffs from our various worlds, if you'd like to round something up quickly."

The Queen laughed, and waved to some courtiers nearby, quickly giving commands, before turning back. "As Hal said once, 'It's good to be the Queen.'" She put a hand on Arisia's shoulder, and said quietly, "Stop sulking, little one."

Arisia sighed. "I'll try, milady."

Servants of the Queen loaded the new contributions to the potluck, while Iolande gave some instructions to Kothak, her General and Regent, before she and her rookie boarded the _Interceptor Two_.

Hal and Kilowog walked up the ramp. "You know, big guy, I think they were insulting us guys back there..."

"Don't just think it, Hal," Kilowog said, patting Hal on the back. "_Know_ it."

-=O=-

It wasn't long before they achieved orbit over Zamaron, and encountered a Star Sapphire, of the same race as Queen Aga'po. "Welcome, friends. Her majesty says you may feel free to land in the great courtyard."

Hal tilted his head quizzically, "And that would be..." he paused, and then frowned, "...that area where we fought Atrocitus, right?"

The Star Sapphire nodded gravely. "She awaits you there." She turned and flew down to the planet, leading them.

Hal brought the _Two_ over to the wall the_ Interceptor_ smashed into on the day the battle had taken place. No traces of the damages wrought that day remained to the courtyard, but there was a statue marking the place Ghia'ta had died. Larger than life-sized, the statue of Ghia'ta stood on a pedestal that read, "She died for Love." Large Oval reliefs were placed on nearby walls, one showing Hal and Carol, and surprisingly, one of Aya and Razer.

Aga'po stood before the statue, looking up into the determined expression carved on the youthful visage of her niece. Everyone from the ship came out to pay their respects. She turned to face them, nodding at the ones she knew, and the ones she didn't. "Welcome. I always learn something new when you or one of your friends visits, Hal Jordan." She cocked her head at Sayd, "And welcome to you. It's been a long time since I've seen one of my race's cousins."

"Thank you, Queen Aga'po," Sayd answered, with a small smile. "You're all so tall!" Aga'po nodded, almost smiling in return."

Hal came up to the statue and put a hand on the inscription with a pained expression. "She died for me."

Aga'po turned to him. "Respectfully, but I disagree. Yes, she loved you, and died saving your life, but it wasn't for just you she gave her life. She wanted you to be happy, and she risked everything to preserve that."

"I... don't understand the difference, sorry," Hal said." And... what did you mean by learning something?"

"Perhaps you will understand one day," the queen said. "When you, and Carol Ferris, first came here you taught us we were in error. We could not preserve love by selfishly capturing it; it must be free to fly. When you and the Red Lantern came back, you showed us love risks everything to keep the loved one safe. Razer taught us that love could be true no matter if we understood its object or not. That is how he got to Aya in time to save her, in the same type of portal that you used."

Hal's eyes widened. He had never heard that connection before.

"When the Aya-Monitor summoned Carol to be the Champion of Love, and brought Atrocitus to fight her, we learned from you again. Even though you and Carol had difficulties, you fought together because love is not always perfect. Lovers may fight, but stand together against all that strives to destroy them. I already explained the lesson I learned from Ghia'ta." Aga'po bowed her head, sorrow showing on her face.

"When Razer returned, hoping we could send him once more to his love, I nearly refused. Why should I do anything to help the one who cost me so dearly? He asked me to read his memories again, and showed that sometimes love is pain, and can bring one to madness. He admitted his fault in hurting her, and explained what she had done to make up for what she did in her madness." She sighed. "It turns out I could not help him in that way, but I could give him Hope."

She gestured to the relief that showed Razer and Aya. "When he found her and was able to bring her away, they came here, and she apologized for the loss she was responsible for. She was so different, each time I have seen her. I first dismissed her as a machine when she was new and unfamiliar of what she was capable. Then she came in her dark form, denying that love existed yet suffering from the worst pangs of it I have ever seen. Then when she came again with Razer, I could not doubt that she was a being that knew love in both its light and dark facets."

Arisia was sniffling quietly, and Iolande put an arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"I ordered these markers made as symbols of the lessons we have learned." Aga'po said. "This last one shows that I have forgiven Aya for her part of what happened that day. I could not blame Aya, without disrespecting Ghia'ta's choice. If you should see her, will you tell her?"

Hal nodded. "Of course, that's where we're going next, actually." He looked at Kilowog, "But it's Kilowog who asked that we come here. Do you think you could... lend us Galia for a few days? We're having a meet up at the Blue Lantern's planet," he waved at those travelling with him.

Aga'po looked at the Green Lantern Sergeant, and smiled. "She has been asking about you." She turned up to the galleries above and gestured at someone.

Galia flew down with a flowing grace, and then looked bashfully at the Bollovaxian, who was giving her a big sappy smile. "I... I never got a chance to apologize for locking you in crystal," she said. "I was busy on a project when your friends visited next, only hearing they were here after they were gone. I was off planet on a mission when the Aya-Monitor was here. So, the stars haven't favored us meeting again."

"We went back to your planet to get some aurem, while we were trying to help Aya," Kilowog said. "But you weren't there. I checked."

"I returned to Zamaron shortly after you'd left here," she said with a shrug. "Will you please forgive me?"

He picked her up in a big hug, "Of course!" He smiled, "I'll have to give those pesky stars a talking to." She giggled, and kicked her heels up as she kissed him.

"Go with my blessings, Galia," Aga'po said. "Return when you're ready," she nodded again to her visitors, and ascended the steps towards the galleries.

"Thank you, my lady," Galia said, and then accompanied Kilowog to the _Two_. "Oh, I've never been on your ship before!"

"Well, this isn't the same ship as the last one you saw," Kilowog told her. "They built a new one..."

-=O=-

While their friends were gathering, Razer and Aya had arrived on Odym, and were assisting the resident Blue Lanterns to expand and improve the available accommodations. Saint Walker and Razer set up a well-appointed campground in a nearby light forest, while Aya and Warth worked together fixing up the permanent structures of the small but growing settlement.

Aya was working with Ganthet on a small landscape retaining wall when the _Interceptor Two_ arrived. She looked up at the ship, and sent a welcoming pulse to the LANOS program. _"Green Lantern Hal Jordan states that there are more buildings every time he visits, and wants to know where to put down," _he sent back to her.

Aya answered over the computer bands._"Tell him to set down near the _Interceptor_, if you would, LANOS."_ The younger program sent an affirmative, and the _Two_ landed near it's slightly smaller predecessor.

Saint Walker and various Blue Lanterns converged on the visiting ship, and for a bit there was a confusion of greetings, introductions, and shuffling of boxes of consumables to storage. Then everyone met between the ships, as Razer arrived along with Aya and Ganthet. Aya felt a decided lack of confidence, and looked for any sign of animosity in the visitors. There was none to see in Hal, Carol, Kilowog, and Iolande; she had hoped for that. Arisia had never met her before, but Galia's expression turned stern every time the bigger female looked towards her. Sayd seemed neutral, and was too busy catching up with Ganthet to have noticed her.

Razer noticed Aya hanging back and firmly took hold of her elbow, and led her to Hal and Kilowog who enthusiastically embraced her. "It is so good to see you kids," Hal said. Kilowog nodded, while wiping his eyes.

"This Poozer been taking care of you?" the Sergeant said, jutting his chin aggressively at Razer.

"Of course he has," she said, smiling up at her love.

Arisia's response to meeting the former Red Lantern was hypersonic. "The hero of love!" she squealed. "It was so romantic, you looking for her all that time! And then you found her because true love!"

Razer turned his head towards the young Green Lantern with a death glower, complete with fully bared fangs and an audible growling.

Aya quickly wrapped her arms around one of his and pulled him away to a safe distance from the girl. "Careful, little one," she warned. "He bites." Razer looked away from glaring at his target to give Aya a pained look.

Hal covered his eyes with his hand, "I so did not need to know that."

Kilowog scowled fiercely, turning to Aya. "I thought you said he was taking good care of you!"

"He does. I like it when he bites," she smiled. "And when he's very good, I bite him back." She showed her teeth, and her friends watched them reconfigure into a Volkregian fang profile. "This new body is very adaptable."

"There is a time and place, Aya," Razer said between gritted teeth. "This is neither."

Hal bent over as if he'd been punched in the gut, one hand braced on his leg, and the other one futilely waving off any other unwanted information. "Please, no more."

Kilowog's eyebrow ridges tried desperately to crawl up his forehead when Aya demonstrated her new trick with the teeth, a look of dismay coming over his face. "Ya know, I think I'm with Jordan on this one."

Razer looked like he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. "That's it, I'm leaving," he growled, pulling Aya away from the others towards the _Interceptor_. She dug in her heels, and pulled him to a stop.

Lowering her voice, she said, "A little mortification never hurt anyone. Do you remember the reason we came here in the first place? The reason you asked your friends to come and give advice? We are _not_ leaving now, not when everyone is here."

He continued facing their ship, but he no longer pulled at her. He sighed, "I hope you know how much I love you, because it is literally the only thing keeping me here right now."

She pressed closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly, and put her head against his warm chest. "I know. Whatever it is that troubles you, I hope they can help you, because I'm afraid it will grow to tear us apart."

He laid his chin on her head, as his arms came up around her, wishing he could tell her that her fears were groundless. In truth, he wasn't sure of that himself, the need was sometimes so strong...

_Next time, on Night Hunt: Hal complains, 'I didn't bring enough beer' in 'BBQ & Beer'!_

**Notes:** **(My Writing Jam: C S N & Sometimes Y Playlist.)**

This first chapter establishes the story's main premise and gets everybody together. There will be a couple of chapters of get-together and then the Razaya proper can begin. (And there will be smut.) This story references some omitted events that will be written later, when I do my 'Razer finds Aya' story... I just had to write this one first. =)


End file.
